Four New Bright Stars: Mira StellaXKinley pups
Once Mira Stella and Kinley get married (a short time after this story), they decide to start a family. Later, Mira gives birth to four wonderful puppies : two boys, Laurence and Gage, and two girls, Ilara and Kallan. The pups belong to StacyMystery. Ilara: Most of her fur is of a light gray. She has a white stripe running from her forehead to her nose, then, the stripe expands into a mask which covers her muzzle. The mask continiues into a white chest and belly. Ilara's left ear is black and her right one is white. Her paws are also white up to her knees. She has a fluffy tail with a brown tip, and she has a brown messy fringe. Her eyes are blue. When she joins the PAW Patrol as a mountain rescue pup, she got a turquoise collar with a pup-tag on it. The tag has a picture of three mountains with a snowflake above them. Kallan: Kallan's whole fur is of a dirty white with a light grayish tint. She has tanish fringe tips, and a light gray tail tip. The tail itself closely resembles that of Rocky, only bigger and fluffier. She wears a lilac collar and has green eyes. Gage: Gage's main fur color is of a light tan, unlike his grayish siblings. He has white toes, a white mark on his chest and also a brown saddle marking on his back. His tail tip is white as well and he has a brown ring just before the white. He also has white fur tufts on his cheeks. His fringe is really puffy and has black tips. His right ear is floppy and has a white tip, whereas his left one is perky and has a gray tip, being white itself. Gage wears a green collar and has brown eyes. Laurence: Laurence is mostly of a middle gray. His face, chest, belly and front paws are white, and his hind paws and under-tail are of a much darker gray. He has a fringe as of his grandfather Jarvis, which is dark gray with black ends. His eyes are green and he wears a blue collar. Ilara: Ilara is a very sweet pup, but very energetic and a huge tomboy. She doesn't really care about girly things like acsessories. Although she doesn't mind being groomed sometimes, she can get messy really quickly again. She's very daring, and would often risk her life when she's on an outdoor adventure. She's not afraid to fight back bullies or make them shut up with a couple of clever words, but she is never a bully herself. Kallan: Kallan, like her mother, is very sassy and disobidient, especially in her puphood. She gets irritated MUCH more easily, though, and usually gets very hyper during her agression breaks. Despite that, she's pretty sweet at times and is not pure evil, although she likes to scandal to get what she wants sometimes. She is also very curious, and a bit of a chatterbox. Gage TBA Laurence Laurence is the most quiet out of his siblings. He has a hard time making friends, and often he isn't just confident enough to even talk to someone. He is an introvert and prefers to work alone. Unlike most other pups, he doesn't even enjoy playing.However, Laurence is much more hardworking than all of his siblings. *Gage and Kallan were named after Gage Munroe and Kallan Holley, some of my favorite voice actors. *Ilara's name is pronounced "Ai-Lara" *They were born a short time after Envy and Andres's pups. *Ilara is the only one among them who is a part of the PAW Patrol. Kallan is civillian and the boys work outside the patrol. *Kallan likes her family very much except for a certain second cousin of hers. She has no idea why her mother gets along so well with him! Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Rocky's Family Category:Males Category:Female Category:Females Category:Male Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Civilian character Category:Everest's Family Category:StacyMystery's OCs